


As they always will be

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-16
Updated: 2008-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	As they always will be

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday stiletto_freek!

His hands slide the jacket from her shoulders, fingers moving to undo the buttons on her blouse before it has even hit the floor.

Mouths meet and her fingers fumble until his clothing also starts to litter the floor.

Hands wander, displacing their remaining clothing until finally bare skin touches.

Mouths are next, searing trails onto warm skin as they move, gasps and groans the rewards of this new exploration.

The world slowly contracts around them and they fall onto his narrow rack, unaware of anything but the tangle of limbs and the glorious crush of two bodies following an instinct as old as time.

Skin glistens in the light of the cabin as their pleasure builds and when they join, bodies impossibly close, they savour the moment.

The joy of release beckons too strongly though; they move again and moans that render all the fear and despair and bitterness of their salvation immaterial fill the air as they move ever closer to their goal.

Together.

As they always will be.


End file.
